Return of the King of the Monsters!
Dialogue An Asteroid had landed in a suburb close to the city, and John was going to give the team a briefing. John: team, we have a situation on our hands. Caboose: it's ok because I'm wearing gloves! Jose: you're an idiot. John: don't be so hard oj Caboose, he is kind of... mentally challenged. Caboose: what does that mean? John: your brain is broken Caboose: oh, I don't get it. John: nevermind. John: well, here's what happened, an asteroid landed in a suburb outside the city, a report says that a few people noticed it while mountain climbing, so they called us. Amy: That sounds interesting. Charles: ugh! Interesting? Asteroids hit all the time! John: let me finish dirtbag. Charles: hey! John: and the asteroid was glowing red and was acting as if it was a magnet. Charles: easy explanation, it's metal and is hot. Max: anything can be ruined with science. Charles: shut up, science is great. Max: science used to say that aliens weren't real, but look where we are now! John: let's go team. In about ten to fifteen minutes, the crew arrived at the scene of the impact, which was guarded by police officers and blocked off by police tape Police officer: sir I am going to have to check you and your friends ID's here. The team showed they're badges to the officer, and entered the blocked area. John took out a life scanner, but it was magnetically pulled to the asteroid. John: hmph. Amy: look! The asteroid is glowing! The team took out they're Photon Lasers, but those were pulled in too. Max: uh oh, we have no weapons that aren't metal. Caboose: how about this! Caboose pulls out a plastic bag John: That will help how? Caboose: it is not metal! John: it's supposed to help us Caboose. Caboose: oh, I have no ideas. The asteroid was glowing brighter and brighter every minute After a while the asteroid started to pull things from farther away, such as a cell phone, a pen, and even a mailbox! The asteroid started to rise into the air John: what the...? Caboose: my plastic bag is scaring it! Charles: Caboose, I don't think it is afraid of your plastic bag. The asteroid exploded in the air Amy: look, the flames, they're taking form of something, maybe a.... Policeman: MONSTER! People were screaming and running away. Caboose: um, I think the plastic bag made it mad. Max: Caboose, the plastic bag has nothing to do with this. The metal objects were dropped and the members took their weapons. John: I'm getting a report from EDF Ocean, they say a monster is heading this way. John: they say it's like an oversized dinosaur! Meanwhile, in a city by the coast: Random Citizen: AAAAH! It's Godzilla! Godzilla roars. Another Random Citizen: look! EDF Ocean! EDF Ocean Member: (over radio) hello? EDF North America, we have this monster, you deal with your's! John:(over radio) thanks! Jose: I recognize that monster, it's King Ghidorah! John: everyone, get to the VTOL now! The team attacked Ghidorah with the VTOLs Meanwhile, Godzilla had made it out of the coast city and headed to Ghidorah. Caboose: um, Captain there is a really, really big dinosaur and I think he wants to hurt the flying three headed thing. John: let him Caboose: um, ok. The team only shot King Ghidorah, and the Max turned into Ultraman Zach. Zach Flew up and grabbed Ghidorah and pulled him down to the ground. Godzilla grabbed Ghidorah and stepped on his left head. Ghidorah roared in pain. Zach shook hands with Godzilla. Ghidorah got up and blasted the duo with electricity beams. Godzilla blasted Ghidorah with his Atomic Breath, which knocked Ghidorah over. Zach turned to Neo Mode and Zach Punched Ghidorah in the stomach. Ghidorah got back up and zapped them again, knocking Godzilla over. Zach turned to Shine Mode lifted up Godzilla, and the two used a combo of the Shine Ray and Godzilla's Atomic Breath, which killed Ghidorah. Zach shook hands with Godzilla again, and Godzilla surprisingly left the same way he came. Charles: I guess Godzilla came because Ghidorah came. John: odd. John: well we can use all the help we could get! See the Next Episode: The Monster Inside Caboose Category:Ultraman Zach Episodes